europabarbarorumfandomcom-20200214-history
Galathraikes (Gallo-Thracian Infantry)
These veteran warriors are well-equipped and able medium infantry. The result of a fusion of Celtic and Thraikian elements in the Hellenistic Balkans, they carry many of the material artifacts and adhere to many of the cultural mores which have for so long made Thraikians and Galatians such desirable components of any army. Description These warriors are highly sought after swordsmen from the Celtic-dominated regions of Thraikia. They carry a small, sturdy thureos, several javelins, and a Celtic longsword. They wear bronze helmets of Celtic types, which became popular after the Galatai invaded Thraikia, and wear little armament aside from this helmet and their shield, even though for the price of their arm torcs (a fusion of Thraikian and Celtic practice) they could afford some form of body armor. Many of them are veterans, former mercenaries in the armies of Hellenistic monarchs or poleis, or warriors in the tribal armies of Galatian or Thracian rulers. They carry good equipment and handle it well, and most of them have chosen to forsake armor, having learned from experience the values of mobility and endurance. They are valuable as shock troops of a sort: throwing them against unbroken ranks of sarissa spears will likely end in their deaths, but are at their best in quick assaults on flanks or against enemy fortifications. Historically, when the Galatai invaded Thraikia, they set up several small kingdoms: that of Tylis, and that of the Skordiskoi. Within these kingdoms, the Galatian warriors seem to have held prominence, but, especially in the case of Tylis, they were too few in number for their rulers to exclude the defeated Thraikians from the ranks of an effective army. So members of the Odrysai and other defeated tribes integrated bit by bit into the Galatian kingdoms in Thraikia. They quickly adopted some of the Celtic weapons and armor, and began using the torc, not around the neck, but as a set, on their arms, replacing the bracelets and arm bands they had formerly used. Several Hellenistic period finds from Bulgaria have revealed warrior burials which feature a mix of Thraikian and Galatian practice: La Tene longswords, the Thracian torcs, and a number of types of eastern Celtic helmets. Many of these soldiers likely fought for or against the kings of Tylis and of the Skordiskoi. Many others likely capitalized on the popularity of Galatians in Hellenistic armies, seeking service with the Ptolemaioi at Maroneia, or after 197, with the Seleukides in the same place. The Seleukides, if we follow Arrian, actually invaded Maroneia for the purpose of recruiting the Galatians in Thraikia. From the Hellenistic perspective, a Galatian sword and a Galatian shield usually were sufficient to constitute a Galatian, and many Thraikians and Galathraikians--the result of long cohabitation in Tylis and the lands of the Skordiskoi means it is difficult to really speak of Galatian or Thraikian as if they are fully separate from one another--likely benefited from the ambiguity surrounding Galatian identity, and from the Hellenistic monarchs' overall desire for semi-barbarian warriors, whether Thraikians or Galatians. Usage These medium infantry are good troops with good offensive and defensive stats and having a great morale. Similar to the Bataroas (Northern Gallic Swordsmen) they are effective flanking infantry, using their lethal swords to cut through light or medium infantry. They can also be used as line infantry due to their good shields although they are will have large casualties when hit with missile fire. As they are recruitable by some non-barbarian factions, they are highly useful when one needs a swordsmen unit. Category:Units Category:Aedui Category:Arche Seleukeia Category:Arverni Category:Hayasdan Category:Koinon Hellenon Category:Ptolemaioi Category:Eleutheroi Category:Mercenary